


I Saw That

by StraightBourbon (EndlessSummer)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Gen, Thomas checks the reader out on accident oh ho ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/StraightBourbon
Summary: It looks like Thomas Rush has a crush on the Captain of Security.





	I Saw That

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a present for being dead. I have Far Cry New Dawn, and I still own 5 as well so don't worry you'll all get more Seeds because I care!
> 
> If you're still awake after this, you can see more notes at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (posting on this pseud I guess, but don't worry I'll still post on FloralFinisher because of stuff that needs updating there, lmao)

He was looking at you again, maybe just for a second too long and you had noticed.

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” you spoke, calling him out in a calm voice.

Rush turned away, prompting Carmina to smirk at you.

You were supposed to be out liberating Highwaymen outposts, search for supplies, and make the Twins’ lives hell. But Carmina and Kim insisted you stay and visit Prosperity, to boost morale of course.

Although you did miss talking to Rush, and being around him in general. Even if you were coworkers, it’s not like anyone noticed, or even gave little thought to what was going on that didn’t have to do with Mickey and Lou.

“Maybe… Don’t you have an outpost to capture, and people to shoot?” Rush asks, hiding the embarrassment in his voice.

“Timber ran off with the other dogs here, Hurk’s with Blade. And, well, I can’t find anyone else. To be honest, that Judge guy kind of creeps me out.” you admit.

“Go alone if you have to, we’ve got everything held down here, Cap.” Rush nods.

You roll your eyes, “Fine, but I’ll be back, and we’re going to have a talk about boundaries. Okay?”

“Of course, and be careful.” Rush says.

“I’m always careful,” you smirk.

“Taking down _three_ elite Highwayman enforcers with your _bare hands_ is careful?” he teases.

“Well, I kind of panicked… BUT then I handled it.” you laugh, turning on your heel and waving at him before slow-jogging towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> So for being dead I guess I should explain why I've been gone. Here it is:
> 
> \- Multiplayer, _lots_ of multiplayer and Far Cry co-op  
> \- My kitten is just fine and turns 1 this year, she recovered fully from her dog attack back in February  
> \- I finally finished Red Dead Redemption 2  
> \- I still need Devil May Cry 5  
> \- I'm pretty depressed after finding out my closest friend from school is back in town, only she's married and is going to have a baby. I mean I'm happy but no more messing around and playing video games like we used to as teens, I really don't think her mom ever liked me, like she unfriended me on Facebook years ago.
> 
> Still, I'm happy for her, she must be very happy in life, and we all move at different paces and stuff. My ass is still single and providing Far Cry content for you all, innit?
> 
> Anyway, that's enough ranting to blow up these notes.


End file.
